<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R「兔子乖乖」 by 10mi9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297995">R「兔子乖乖」</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9'>10mi9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>赞赞兔耳+尾巴 Dirty Talk/粗俗/慎入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>R「兔子乖乖」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王一博在睡梦里突然感到了一种奇怪的触觉。</p><p>颈边好似有个毛茸茸的东西在轻轻蹭着自己，柔软的像小动物的身体一样。</p><p>他以为是昨晚胡闹清洗之后，房门没关好，被坚果扒拉开了。小家伙或许是早晨饿了，所以顺着门缝溜了进来讨吃食。他稍稍清醒了一点，但还是没有睁眼：</p><p>“坚果别闹了…天还没亮呢…”</p><p>说着，王一博搂住怀里的恋人，继续闭着双眼。但是随即，他感到莫名的诧异，睁眼看了一眼怀里的肖战。</p><p>熟睡中的肖战并未被刚刚的小插曲所影响，俨然在他的肩膀上睡着。平常明亮又勾人的双眼紧闭着，柔软又纤长的睫毛乖顺的垂在眼帘。这双眼睛闭着的时候少了一些魅气，显得无辜。</p><p>露出的肌肤还能瞧见一些红红的痕迹，是昨晚他或轻或重，用手锢，用唇齿，一点一点留下来的。一切都跟平常一样，除了一点…</p><p>男朋友的头上有两只兔耳朵是怎么回事？！</p><p>———————</p><p>他微微张着那双湿漉漉的眼睛，双眼皮褶在眼尾后三分之一处，瞳孔圆又黑。依旧无辜，依旧乖顺，但正因无辜，清澈眼底反射出的放浪形骸和情丝流转，更显得抚媚，显得勾引。</p><p>听了肖战的解释，王一博并没有什么介意的，反而生出一股好奇和探索的精神。他那双指骨分明有力的大掌伸向了肖战略长而微微垂折的耳朵，轻轻顺了顺，像摸坚果时一样。</p><p>兔耳朵极其敏感，只是温柔地，不带任何暗喻地抚摸便足够令人颤栗。肖战颤着嗓子轻轻哼叫了两声，吓得王一博手下动作忙停下了。</p><p>“战哥，没事吧？” 小兔子对他的触摸反应有些令人琢磨不透，不像是拒绝，但他不明所以，关切地询问。</p><p>“没，没事…挺舒服的……” 肖战耳朵动了动，有些不好意思地微微低头。美人洁白的贝齿轻咬着自己的下唇，用小脚勾了勾王一博，说：“再摸摸嘛？”</p><p>在原则范围内的事情，王一博从不违拗肖战，更别提是这种近似于求欢的请求了。<br/>
于是他伸出手，时轻时重地开始蹂躏起那对洁白的兔耳。毛毛十分顺滑，他爱不释手地两只手齐齐揉着，伴随着肖战有些明显的呼气声，他还更进一步，凑过去亲了亲耳尖。</p><p>男人呼吸的热气乎进敏感的耳边，几乎像是平日里的耳鬓厮磨。肖战又哼哼唧唧地，颤着嗓子发出那种令人遐想的声音了。</p><p>“嗯…好痒呀一博…别玩了，别摸了……”</p><p>王一博摸着耳朵，感到恋人耳朵的温度似乎都有些升高，笑着凑过去要寻他的唇：“那不行呀，刚刚是战哥让我摸的，我得听战哥的话啊……”</p><p>王一博说完，肖战也无法回话了。两人眯着眼睛亲吻着，肖战微微仰头，被王一博的舌头温柔地舔吮，掠过白齿，在温热的口腔里唾液相融，舌头紧吸了一下，他好像更热了。</p><p>“一博…一博…” 肖战轻声叫唤着，耳朵都兴奋的有些炸毛。王一博的每一次轻吻都能勾起他的太多情绪，这些情绪有无数次交融的回忆，在每一个交换早安吻的清晨，每一次离别前的月夜……缠着他的神经，他的心脉，他只能被调动起来，感到昨晚刚清理至清爽的下体有些湿润，摇着尾巴，轻轻叫着爱人的名字以表达诉求。</p><p>“想要了？” 王一博终于放过他的耳朵和朱唇。低哑的声音震进他的耳膜，他的脸红了。</p><p>“自己趴好。” 爱人此时的脸上尽是春色，被自己亲的迷迷糊糊，却又乖巧又依赖，乖乖地转过身去，然后撅起小屁股，自己转过头来看他。</p><p>王一博惊讶地发现，在白嫩的臀瓣中间，居然还有一个白色的，毛茸茸的小球体。</p><p>“这是尾巴？” </p><p>王一博见了便去揪，没轻没重的左右前后拽了拽，拉扯着。把肖战搞得浑身尽是酥麻感，腰也软了，声音也软了：“王一博！你轻点呀……”</p><p>“拽疼了吗？对不起对不起…” 王一博连忙松手，但眼神却是没从那处离开。他本来是跪在床上，这时弯下腰，凑过去欲看清这新奇的兔子尾巴。尾巴不大，十分整洁，乖乖顺顺地在后头小口的上面一点点，离得有些近。</p><p>不看还好，越看，他呼吸越重，下身的硬挺同样昭示着心中所想。</p><p>肖战见男人没有立马动作，一扭头，便看到他正盯着自己令人脸红的那处。小兔子脸都红透了，欲盖弥彰地大叫着：“王一博！别看了，不许看了！”</p><p>王一博嘴上答应着，心想着这会不看，一会儿还有更好看的。他熟练地从床头柜拿出快要见底的润滑，涂上后两根手指便一起探入隐密的销魂之处。昨天大干了几场，睡觉之前穴口还因为被捅的太久太深而合不拢，然而今天却又紧了起来，让王一博怎么能不偏爱这处。</p><p>“嗯嗯啊！” 小兔子的潺潺春水一股一股地涌出，滴落在白净的床单上，立马湿了一片。他不自觉地左右晃着屁股，只是被指奸便已爽的忘我，两只手自己伸向了胸前，玩弄起那红豆一般硬挺的茱萸。可能是经常被揉弄的缘故，那处乳晕比寻常人要大些，更显得娇而放荡。</p><p>“好多水啊…战哥是水做的吗。” 王一博粗粗地喘着气，一只手搅动开拓着后穴，一只手慰籍着自己天赋异禀的巨根，眼里看着那白色的摇晃的小圆球，在肥大的屁股上显得小巧又勾人。</p><p>“唔…老公…进来吧呜呜……” 肖战受不住这种蚂蚁啃噬的瘙痒的折磨，习惯被王一博大肉棒伺候的菊穴已经不满足于手指，只希望有个更大，更粗壮的火热物件进来，狠狠贯穿，然后用力的顶弄。</p><p>“骚货，一会儿都等不了。” 实际上听到肖战发骚的请求，王一博也忍不住了。他下身早已蓄势待发，马眼都漏出了一点液体。柱体大的吓人，令人稍稍担心整个吞下会不会被干坏，但又忍不住去向往会有多么销魂。</p><p>王一博抽出手指，大掌随意地拍了两下肖战的白翘屁股，弹性十分好，肉浪颤动，看的人眼睛发红。</p><p>“嗯嗯…别玩了…快插进来…” 肖战最受不得被他打屁股，感觉又羞耻又淫荡。</p><p>王一博不说话，扶着柱身缓缓滑入。一个头还没进完，肖战就又额啊嗯的喊了起来，听的他再也忍不住，狠狠一顶，直捣黄龙。</p><p>一杆进洞以后，发现自己的阴茎居然会蹭到那白乎乎的小绒球。尾巴紧挨着自己的分身，画面的冲击力太大，又欲又纯，阴茎甚至又涨大了几分。</p><p>“嗯啊！！好烫……好大…啊！” 王一博一进去就开始快速抽插，一点缓口气的时间都没给他。他脑袋无力地倒在了枕头上，被顶的三魂六魄都出了窍，白眼微微翻着，一副被干坏了的样子。</p><p>王一博用力地插了几百下，爽的头皮发麻，每一次擦着肖战的敏感点而过。穴里的肠肉在他每一次抽出的时候无限留恋于他，紧紧地吸着。</p><p>“啊啊……不行了…要到了！要去了…啊嗯…啊啊啊！！” 被这么猛干着，肖战很快就达到了高潮。他手紧攥住床单，前端喷射出一股白浊。被干的眼前一片白，失神地张着嘴巴。</p><p>然而高潮后身后的人并没有停止驰骋，而是继续不管不顾地撞击，他觉得爽的几乎要昏过去，身体被带动的一前一后的晃动，嘴里说不出话来，来不及吞咽的诞液暧昧地顺着下巴落下。</p><p>肖战高潮后的身体筋挛着，涌出更多的水液，小穴猛的吸的更紧，迫使王一博倒吸了一口气，稍微放缓了一点动作，一个巴掌拍上了晃眼的右半边臀，他道：“吸的这么紧，你想夹死我吗？嗯？” 最后一个字的尾音还未落下，左边的屁股也遭了殃，白白的屁股缩了一下，晃动地更骚了。</p><p>肖战脑海里一片浆糊，还没找回身体控制，但是措不及防被拍了两下，还是本能地嚷嚷了起来，娇气地往前缩，喊着：“嗯啊痛！别打！”，实际上王一博根本没怎么用力。</p><p>王一博忍过了先前高潮的小穴带来的射精快感，又欲开始抽动，他把肖战拦着腰拽回来，令他的屁股翘的比之前还要高，几乎是直对着天花板。肖战只能脸紧紧贴着床单，再无法回头。</p><p>王一博先前是跪着的，此时几乎站起来，他居高岭下地扯了扯那个白晃晃的尾巴，尾巴靠近穴口的毛发已经被淫液给打湿，更为令人脸红。他忍不住换用自己的肉棒去戳那个尾巴。滚烫的柱体时不时擦过春水泛滥的穴口，两人都喘的不行。</p><p>“唔别！啊嗯嗯……” 肖战此时看不见爱人的动作，只知道自己整个身体最隐密的部位都被人控制在手里，端详，玩弄。这种感觉令他更加兴奋，找回了对身体的控制后，又开始向往被插入。</p><p>“别玩了一博…一博……” 肖战乖乖地趴着等着，撒娇般地催促。</p><p>“战哥，你的尾巴都被自己的水给弄湿了。” 王一博把人惹得耳根通红，而后终于肯放过那个可怜的绒球，他挺着腰，手压着肖战的身体，缓缓地进入。肉棒进去后还有一小部分留在外面，然而王一博这次不管不顾地继续往前顶！</p><p>“啊啊啊！！！太深，太深了呃嗯……不行…吃不下的……” 肖战摇头晃脑，这个姿势进入的极深，偏偏王一博还铁了心要全部让他吃下。</p><p>“你可以的宝贝，放松点。” 王一博听爱人失神地喊着乱七八糟的求饶的话，置若罔闻，最后终于让他整根吞下，爽的王一博头颅上扬，喉结滚动了好几下。</p><p>肖战浑身都像从水里捞出来的一样，还未适应前所未有的深度，王一博便开始浅浅抽出又狠狠插入！每一下都顶的他忍不住大叫，老公哥哥的乱喊着。</p><p>“啊老公…要操坏了呃！呃啊……哈啊……” 肖战虽然嘴上说会坏，然而小屁股却是迎着男人的动作前后摆动着，配合的极其默契。</p><p>王一博看着自己的两个囊袋不停拍向身前丰腴的，白嫩的臀，弄出令人脸红心跳的啪啪声响。快感席卷了身体和灵魂，他几乎不能自主思考。他几近本能地挺动着下胯，从而延续这种毒素般蔓延着，侵蚀他的灵肉的销魂快感。</p><p>“操死你，你看看你自己，这么骚。说，像不像个欠干的母兔子？”</p><p>他胯下的人叫着，求着，拖曳着。尽管看不到爱人的脸，他也能想象此时是何种风情。那双眼睛必然微微眯着，被情欲的水雾蒙住。</p><p>“是…是欠干的呃…兔子…只给老公干的骚兔子唔！啊啊啊！”</p><p>纯洁的兔子好像也没那么无辜。王一博因为听了这浑话更加兴奋：“骚货，今天干死你！”</p><p>他狠掐着肖战的腰打桩机一般地抽插起来，交合处甚至出现了一些白沫。嗤嗤的声音伴随着一声高过一声的浪叫，冲荡在整个卧室。</p><p>“啊！！太大了…啊…啊…啊！” 肖战的叫声伴随着每一次的快速抽插，他被摁住往下顶，几乎要陷在爱欲的浪潮里，只能依赖于王一博的滚烫，维持着跟现实的联系。</p><p>“不大怎么能让骚宝宝爽呢？你看自己，吸的多紧啊。” 王一博下身一边操干，嘴上丝毫不受影响。这个小混蛋，除了年纪小，哪里都不小，太知道怎么让自己兴奋。</p><p>果不其然，肖战听了这浑话以后又涌出了一股一股的水，顺着屁股蛋子流下来，好多都蹭在了王一博的腿上。</p><p>“呜呜老公，又到了啊！啊啊啊！！” 肖战垂着耳朵，吐着小舌头，又达到了高潮，秀气的玉茎可怜兮兮地抖动了两下，射出了一些不太浓的精水。昨天晚上就干了好久，今晚起来又被贯穿至最深处，肖战已经没什么能射出来的了。</p><p>“妈的，骚逼好紧。” 王一博被夹狠了，忍不住又狠拍了一下臀肉。高潮过后的穴湿润又紧致，夹的人恨不得把命都交代在里边。</p><p>自己已经射了两次，但是爱人的硕大依旧坚挺，蛰伏在穴，不依不挠。他直觉再任由王一博干下去，自己可能真的会死在床上，于是他抖动着兔子耳朵，娇滴滴地求饶：“一博，射给我，射到兔兔的肚子里好不好？嗯一啊！一博啊啊啊……！”</p><p>话未说完，王一博便提着兔子耳朵狠干了起来。每一下都顶的人两眼翻白，几乎要昏死。</p><p>“接好了，全射给你，让你怀孕，给老子生一窝小兔子！” 王一博狭长的眼尾发红，不要命地往地面挤，好像身下雌伏的人是一只真的母兔子，真的可以怀孕一样。</p><p>“哦啊！嗯…呜呜太爽了…顶到了…呃啊啊啊！！” 随着王一博一声低吟，滚烫的精液全数灌进了娇嫩的后穴。肖战再也承受不住这个姿势，瘫倒在床上。</p><p>王一博如沐春风，抽出分身的时候甚至还听到了一声“啵”的声音。声音实在有些大，被干的昏昏沉沉的肖战都听到了。王一博不给面子地笑出了声，引来了肖战扭头娇滴滴一瞪。</p><p>“哼，狗崽崽。”</p><p>————</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>